At Scala ad Caelum/Final battle against Xehanort
This is the scene where Ryan and friends are at Scala ad Caelum and have a final battle against Xehanort, Linda and Ryvine's friends in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. Meg and friends are at Scala ad Caelum Sora: Where are we? Meg Griffin: Some kind of new world. Sonant Nightfall: I like it. Bertram T. Monkey: You would. Orla Ryan: Amazing. Goofy: It's beautiful. Donald Duck: Admire it another time. Sora: Right. We need to find Master Xehanort. Oisin Ryan: Including Ryvine and mom. Sean Ryan: And the Realm Shredder. Matau T. Monkey: Megatron, Dr Cortex and Clover. Andanate Daze: Dark Thomas and Nega-Sparkle. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. This is it. The final showdown. We can be able to save the worlds. Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): Be brave, Ryan and Meg. And we would hope you will win. Oh. And if it looks like you're going to lose, don't let Linda stab Sean and Ryan in the heart. Ryan got Sean, his kids and the others just how he want them now. head to town Goofy: It sure is awful quiet in here. Donald Duck: There's no one around. Ryanara looks around and spots a Xehanort lookalike walking with a woman who looks like Linda Ryan Queen Ryanara: There are some folk. saw another Xehanort and runs after it Sora: Hey! and Meg runs after Sora then spots another Xehanort Ryan F-Freeman: How many Xehanorts is in that one? Sora: What?! and the others sees then and the Xehanorts start to glitch like holograms along with the Linda one. Then, the holograms vanish to reveal Xehanort Replicas and they float in the air Sora: Are you serious? Evil Anna: The Organization? replicas of Linda, Ryvine, Cortex, The Realm Shredder, Dark Thomas and Nega-Sparkle appears with them along with the Clover Lacey replica Goofy: I don't think they're the locals. Sora: Ready? Meg Griffin: Ready is my middle name. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. replicas vanish and Ryan, Meg and friends fight the replicas and they defeated them. Then, they hear a voice Voice 1: Of all the places to be sent. Ryvine's voice: Why couldn't Linda Ryan and her Foot Empire get banished here? Ryan, Meg and Friends see Xehanort and friends Ryan F-Freeman: Ryvine Sparkle! Sean Ryan: Linda Ryan! Cody Fairbrother: Dark Thomas! Crash Bandicoot: Dr. Cortex and Megatron. Oisin and Orla: Connor Lacey the Realm Shredder! Matau T. Monkey and Ronnocx Lacey: Clover Lacey. Sci-Ryan: Nega-Sparkle! Sora and Bertram T. Monkey: Master Xehanort! notices the heroes Master Xehanort: Behold, this town... Nega-Sparkle: This place is where I would get back at Ryan for not believing me. Master Xehanort: Once a seat of power for all Keyblade wielders. It is the nexus from which all worlds spring. and his allies's replicas float up and goes into Xehanort and friends Master Xehanort: Here I and my other selves can be one. Ryvine Sparkle: Along with I, my allies and our other selves. Master Xehanort: United... Linda, Ryvine, the Realm Shredder, Dark Thomas, Nega-Sparkle and Xehanort: In Scala ad Caelum. Clover Lacey: What they said. camera zoom out to a view of the buildings on islands. The logo sequence start with a chessboard then buildings rise up with two more coming from the first building. The top of the building shines a light which makes the world name appear in gold: "Scala ad Caelum". The logo disappears when a gust of wind covers the logo. To Xehanort. He floats up. Ryvine and Linda gathers their darkness in them Linda Ryan: I feel the darkness in me. Ryvine Sparkle: Me too, Linda. lets out the darkness and it engulfed him with Ryvine, Linda and thier friends. When the darkness clears, Xehanort's wearing his Keyblade armor with Ryvine, Linda and their two friends in thier Keyblade armor and Dark Thomas with his new upgrades. Xehanort summons his Keyblade and poses on his fight stance. Linda, Ryvine, the Realm Shredder, Clover and Nega-Sparkle did the same Donald Duck: Come on! Goofy: Let's get him! Sora: Yeah! Orla Ryan: We will take them on! Jessie Primefan: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's do it, Meg. In memory of Connor. Meg Griffin: Yeah. get ready to fight but Xehanort floats with Ryvine and Linda Sora: Wha? Donald Duck: Huh? waves his hand as he start to bend reality to his will Matau T. Monkey: Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: That's new. then tilts the world to the right and our heroes to onto a wall Sora: You guys okay? Meg Griffin: Yeah. We're fine. raises his hand up Master Xehanort: Now. his hand down world tips up and Ryan, Meg and Friends fall Sora, Donald and Goofy: screaming Ronnocx and Chansin: screaming Pinkipoo and Foiletta: screaming Sean, Orla, Oisin and Bubble Beth: screaming Ryan, Meg, Blizzaria and the Blindings: screaming Crash Bandicoot: Extreme fall! Again! Queen Ryanara: Brace yourselves for impact! land on the area and got out their weapons Sora: Xehanort! Xehanort chuckles Master Xehanort: We are just getting started. Sci-Ryan: We would face you, Linda! Linda Ryan: You're just like Connor. Sean Ryan: Can't go wrong with that. Chansin: Orla, do you have any equipment I can equip? Orla Ryan: I don't know. You stay here and we will fight. nods Meg and friends fight Xehanort and Ryvine and Linda and allies. Xehanort then tips then area and Ryan, Meg and friends fall into the water. Foiletta's hair was drenched and was ruined Foiletta: indignified Why do we always fall for the trick in the book? Sean Ryan: He might be something for magic. Ronnocx Lacey: And Ryanara, Linda is a jerk! sees Xehanort with Ryan, Linda and their friends Ryan F-Freeman: Meg, there they are! Meg Griffin: I see them. Foiletta: Where is Liam? Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, I'll summon him once we're on dry land. fight the villains again Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Ah-ha! backs up and teleport out. Ryan, Meg and Friends go up to the surface of the water. Sora goes after Xehanort. Bertram signals Matau and Sci-Ryan to come with him, Crash and his two friends and follows Sora. Ryan and Meg fly to the area Dark Thomas: You are full of surprises, Ryan. Ryvine Sparkle: That's a first. Sci-Ryan: We would be able to defeat them, Ryan. Foiletta: We need Liam's help, Ryan. We can't win by ourselves. Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Hana. Meg and Friends fights Xehanort and his allies in a long battle and defeated them Master Xehanort: Think you have won? the ground, Xehanort clutches his chest. His armor cracks and it breaks. Ryvine's and Linda's armor breaks along with Cortex's, Megatron's, Clover's, Nega-Sparkle's, Dark Thomas' and the Realm Shredder’s. Xehanort teleports to a tower and Ryvine and Linda follow him with their few allies and the Realm Shredder Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I would bring Liam here. Hang on for a sec. does his summon pose Ryan F-Freeman: Come on out, my friend. Calling Liam-Pinkipoo! Yo-Kai medal, do your thing! Summoner: Ladies and Gentleman, Introducing the Charming tribe! Chant: Go Charming! Go Charming! Oh My Darling! Charming! Charming Charming Charming! Charming! Yeah! Charming! Liam-Pinkipoo: LIAM-PINKIPOO! appears Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa. Liam is a Yo-Kai? Liam-Pinkipoo: Not quite! We kinda merged. Orla Ryan: Wow. You must be Liam-Pinkipoo. Liam-Pinkipoo: voice I'm still the same guy. Oisin Ryan: He's right! They can de-fuse at any time, you know. jumps from platform to platform to get to the tower Matau T. Monkey: I guess Sora is getting up to that tower. his jetpack Hang on, guys. Oisin and Orla We will get to the top. flys to the tower with Orla and Oisin. Ryan, Meg and the others follow Sora. At the top of the tower, Sora and the others see Xehanort appear. Ryvine, Linda and their friends arrive Sora: his Keyblade It's all over, Xehanort! it at Xehanort Master Xehanort: You thought you could contain me here.... knowing all that you do about connections? Sean Ryan: You got nothing left, Xehanort. It's just you, Linda, Ryvine and his allies vs. Ryan, Meg and friends. Liam-Pinkipoo: Yeah. Dr. Neo Cortex: Good. Cause I would settle this, man to hero. Nega-Sparkle: I will get back at you, Ryan. With my combat skills! does some fighting poses and Ryan laughs Cody Fairbrother: Oh no! Look out, Ryan and Meg! Little Miss Angry's gonna get you! Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Nega-Sparkle: Stop laughing! Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: She's serious! We are doing that battle. Matau T. Monkey: Right. Jessie, help Sora beat him. Jessie Primefan: Sure. I'm with you. holds out his hand. Linda puts her hand out and then, Xehanort summons a shine of light. Ryan, Meg and Friends cover their eyes and when the light disappears, Xehanort has summoned the X-blade Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa. Ryan is shown holding her Realm-blade. Xehanort floats up in the air Master Xehanort: There is one sky, one destiny! points the X-blade at the sky and dark clouds appear with yellow lights in them Clover Lacey: Now, Linda will know Connor as a dead son to her. Queen Ryanara: Oh my... Foiletta: This is bad. Robbinyu: It's like an eclipse. Liam-Pinkipoo: You're right, Robin. Dr. Neo Cortex: chuckles Master Xehanort: chuckles looks at Xehanort. Donald and Goofy stand with Sora and bring out their weapons. The trio stand in fight pose Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like this will be a battle coming. and his kids nods and summon their Keyblades. Ryan, Meg and a few friends summon their weapons Matau T. Monkey: Crash, you ready for that one? Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Chansin: Allow me to help. Foiletta: Me too and Liam-Pinkipoo will help too. Sci-Ryan: We'll do it for Connor and Kairi. as Liam-Pinkipoo gets ready to fight Orla Ryan: Let's battle them. was charging forward to Xehanort, he strikes his sword but Clover used a spell to reflect his attack Matau T. Monkey: We'll take you on! sneaks from behind Xehanort but Linda lands a hit on Chansin Linda Ryan: Come on! Chansin: Gah! Meg and Friends then fight Ryvine, Xehanort and Linda and Friends Meg Griffin: We will win, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Ryvine Sparkle: Take that! Ryan with his Keyblade and his replica X-blade Ryan F-Freeman: the attack and counter attacks fight for a bit then Xehanort floats up and uses his powers. A magical platform appears and takes them up in the air Maple: Hang on! Xehanort. Ryvine floats with Linda Ryvine Sparkle: Okay, Xehanort. Let's do that one. Master Xehanort: Come, Kingdom Hearts! Linda Ryan: I summon you! fires a beam at the clouds. Linda does the same and clouds disappear. Ryan, Meg and Friends are shocked. Xehanort chuckles and the camera shows that Xehanort has summoned a heart-shaped moon. To Ryan and Meg Ryan F-Freeman: The clouds are gone. Dark Thomas: Now, Nega-Sparkle and I will be able to get back at you for not believing us. Megatron (Movie): And we will have our revenge! Nega-Sparkle: Yes, Lord Megatron! so crazily Dr. Neo Cortex: Calm down. Obliterate them! (movie) transforms to jetmode and Cortex got on. Cortex shoots a blast at Ryan and Chansin Foiletta: Ryan, Chansin. LOOK OUT! grabs a shield and blocks the attack Andanate Daze: Whoa! Linda Ryan: Oh, for crying out loud! Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: That's impossible! Chansin: Maple, what are you doing, why are you doing this? Maple: Because I will protect Ryan and Meg. (movie) transforms back to robot mode Dr. Neo Cortex: Ryvine, Megatron. We will win for Linda! charges at Ryan, pointing her Realm-blade at his chest Meg Griffin: My boyfriend, watch out! runs to Ryan and jumps in front of him. Linda stabs Maple in the chest and pulled her weapon out Evil Ryan: Oh my! Bertram T. Monkey: Xehanort with his Keyblade Sora, now! jumps back and fires a beam at Xehanort, but to no avail. Ryan and Meg fires at Linda but she lives. Xehanort points the X-blade at the sky Master Xehanort: It ends here and now. Linda and Ryvine: You will join Connor Lacey! Hearts turns purple and the sky turns white Trio Darkle: Oh no. Maple! Nega-Sparkle: You will be joining her very soon! Maple: weakly Chansin...Its up to you now, Ryan, everyone, I'm counting on you. Chansin: Maple, don't leave us, we're depending on you. gold sword appeared in front of Chansin, Maple was giving it to him. fires a beam at Sora, who blocks it with his Keyblade. Sora gets knocked out Sci-Ryan and Meg: Sora! Ryan F-Freeman: We need to help him. the gold sword Chansin, you ready to help? Chansin: determined YEAH! body suddenly begins to glow golden use his magic to make Sora recover with Donald and Goofy helping him fight Xehanort's blast was no longer Chansin, it was a golden swordsman Yokai GLEAM BRAVE RANK S Matau T. Monkey: Chansin? Gleam: I was Chansin, now I have evolved into Gleam, A rare form of Sheen. Foiletta: Amazing.... Bubble Beth: It evolved into a rare! Sonant Nightfall: By Sonata's tacos. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's help Sora. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Meg and Friends make the beam vanish Meg Griffin: Ready for this? Cody Fairbrother: Let's do this thing! points his Keyblade at Xehanort and they use the trinity attack at Xehanort. Ryan holds onto Meg and his friends and fire their beam at Ryvine, Linda and their allies. Gleam unleashes his Soultimate, Holy Slash. The villains are defeated. Back in the tower floor, Xehanort drops the X-blade and collapse onto the floor face down. He is trying to get up Master Xehanort: Why... How... Linda Ryan: How is it possible? Sora: It's over now! You lost! Ryan F-Freeman: Sora's right! We win! Master Xehanort: No, look... You are too late... looks up and sees Kingdom Hearts glowing a golden orange in the sky. He gasps Goofy: Are we really? Donald Duck: I don't know. Sora: What's gonna happen? Master Xehanort: grunts A purge... The World will be returned whence it started. Bertram T. Monkey: Huh? Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Why you do that? Ryvine Sparkle: I would tell you but Xehanort would tell ya because I don’t want to get too specific. Master Xehanort: The World began in darkness. And from that darkness came light. From the light came the people, and the people have hearts. Evil burgeoned in those hearts, begetting more darkness. And that darkness spread across the world like a plaque. The light, the symbol of the World's hope, was devoured by shadow. Leaving nothing but ruin... An utter failure... But, the first light— the light of Kingdom Hearts— it can give us a new start. An empty World, pure and bright... Evil Anna: Whoa. Sora: It wasn't your decision to make. grabs the X-blade and gets up on his feet Master Xehanort: Then whose was it? stares at him Master Xehanort: The World needs someone to stand up and lead. Someone strong, to stop the weak from polluting the World with their endless darkness. Someone to dictate their destiny. Sora: If so.. you're not that person, Xehanort. Bertram T. Monkey: Sora's right, Master Xehanort. And Ryan and Meg are great heroes with us. Sora: A real leader knows that destiny is beyond his control.. and accepts that. looks at Sora and then smiles Master Xehanort: You... make me think of an old friend. Foiletta: Who was that old friend? Evil Ryan: I haven't got a clue. Ryan F-Freeman: to Maple Maple, your Chansin has evolved. notices something and points up Goofy: Look! Meg and friends and Sora sees Kingdom Hearts and the Keyhole appears. Riku, Lea and the others arrives Donald Duck: You made it! Mickey Mouse: Are you okay? Sean Ryan: Yeah. others agree Riku: Kingdom Hearts is closing on the other side. But we manage to follow our hearts to you. nods once rushed over to Maple, Blizzaria and Pinkipoo was with her Ryan F-Freeman: Maple, you saved me from Linda? Why? Foiletta: Tell us, Maple. Maple: I don't want Ryan to die like Connor because he is my friend..coughs Ryan F-Freeman: Really? Gleam: But.. interrupts him, a small speck of light particles began to make her legs disappear Maple: It's okay. I know what Xion been through. gasped at her disappearance drawing near Maple: Liam, look after my friend with Ryan. Liam: I will, I swear it, in your honor. Foiletta: eyed But why.....why now, why are you dying? Maple: I know Ryan so I risked my life for his. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Maple: Ryan, I will always be with you and Meg, in your heart and her heart. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Maple. Will I see you again? Maple: Yeah. I won't forget you. Good-bye, Ryan and Meg. See you again. I am glad.. I got to meet you and your friends. Oh. And Sora and Liam as well as Ryanara and the Ryan family. You are the best friends I ever have. her hand on Ryan's cheek Don't forget. It is the truth. dies and fades from existance Foiletta: Maple, don't die! Maple! breaks down to the ground, crying Foiletta: sobs MAPLE!!! Queen Ryanara: Foiletta Don't worry, Foiletta. She will not be forgotten. sees Xehanort Terra: Master Xehanort. was about to go to him but Aqua grabs his arm. He looks at Aqua, then she lets go of his arm and Ven stands next to Aqua as Terra faces Xehanort Tina Fenton: I hope he knows what he's doing, Collide. nods and Terra sighs Terra: There's more to light then meets the eye. As I told you. is shocked when Terra said this and remembers someone Master Xehanort: You sly fox... the spirit of Master Eraqus appears in front of Terra. Ven and Aqua are surprised Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Gleam: How did...! holds his hand out Terra and Eraqus: Now, hand over the X-blade, Xehanort. Master Xehanort: It is too late. Master Eraqus: For us, perhaps... but not for them. looks at our heroes for a moment then Xehanort points the X-blade at Eraqus Master Xehanort: No... I can do this. looks at Xehanort then he grabs the X-blade and place his hand on Xehanort Master Eraqus: Enough. Checkmate. to thier childhood. Xehanort looks at the one piece then to Eraqus Eraqus: I told you that you might be surprised. Xehanort: Yeah. You got me. Eraqus: Huh? Really? Xehanort: What? Eraqus: It's just, you never admit it when you lose. Xehanort: That's 'cause I never lose. Eraqus: Oh, come on. two boys laugh and Xehanort sighs Xehanort: Good game today. Eraqus: I try. Xehanort: Maybe I won't go as far as you. Eraqus: Huh? points at a chess piece and taps it Xehanort: When the World needs a defender, they'll pick you, Eraqus. Eraqus: Y-you think? Xehanort: But that doesn't mean that I can't be there for you. Eraqus: Yeah. And I'll be there for you. ends Foiletta: Wait a minute... Bertram T. Monkey: Eraqus is a friend to Master Xehanort. Whatuption: That's new to me. opens his eyes. He looks at Eraqus then walks to Sora. He offers the X-blade to him Master Xehanort: Very well done. gasps and grabs the X-blade Meg Griffin: Wow. Liam: So cool. Bertram T. Monkey: Looks like Master Xehanort is kinda nice now. More nice like Foiletta. Foiletta: No argue with that. looks at Aqua, Terra and Ventus Master Eraqus: Terra, Aqua, Ven. Forgive your foolish teacher. and Ven runs to Eraqus. Ven hugs Eraqus and Aqua did too Ventus: Master! Aqua: Master! sees Terra Terra: Master. hugs his master Collide Bandicoot: I do love a reunion. Tina Fenton: Me too, Collide. Master Eraqus: Ven, I put you through such a harrowing experience. cries Master Eraqus: And Aqua, I left you with such a heavy burden. cries a little Master Eraqus: Terra, look after them for me. Please. nods once Collide Bandicoot: He will do it in your honor, Eraqus. Pinkipoo: I think Eraqus wants Terra to look after the two. Foiletta: You're right, Pinkipoo. Sean, what do you think? Sean Ryan: Yeah. I guess that counts. watches Eraqus then, he tries to walk but he felt pain and Eraqus catches him from falling Master Eraqus: Here. puts Xehanort's arm over his shoulder Bertram T. Monkey: Master! Are you okay? Master Xehanort: I'm fine, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: I hope you have fun with Eraqus, my master. Master Eraqus: Ready, my friend? Master Xehanort: Yes.... and Xehanort glows and they turn into their ghost forms and they are in their youth. The two smiles and turn to two orbs of light and flies up towards the light in the sky Gleam: And that takes care of that, Ryan. ???: Gleam. ghost appears in front of everyone Robbinyu: I know that voice. Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's... was Maple as a ghost/spirit Ryan F-Freeman: Maple! Maple: Gleam, I want you to take care of Liam and Ryan and Meg and all of the friends that will achieve your journey, since I'm already dead. Promise me that? Gleam: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Is that Maple? Whatupion: Yes, but she's an apparition now. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg and I will handle the ones who work with Xehanort. and Meg, along with Liam and Nodoka use thier Keyblade power and sends Ryvine, Linda and Friends flying Dr. Neo Cortex: I guess you know how I hate chicken. Nega-Sparkle: Not to mention Liam, Nodoka and their Yo-Kai friends. Megatron (Movie): Tell me about it. Clover Lacey: Well, stepmom. I guess you killed my brother and the yo-kai girl. I guess the shoe is on the other foot. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Nega-Sparkle and Dark Thomas will be able to return at some point with us. Linda Ryan: Yeah. And we could say it together. Shall we? Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. Ryvine, Linda and Friends: Looks like the two evil Irelanders are blasting off again! Nega-Sparkle and Dark Thomas: We shall return! (ping) Sci-Ryan: Bye, Linda! Don't forget to write! Queen Ryanara: Maple. Are you alive? Maple: Not quite. places his hand on Maple's head but his hand phase through her Evil Ryan: How did Ryan's hand goes through you? Maple: Well, it's because.... I'm a ghost. Gleam: Well, that explains it. Whatuption: Oh, that's right, she got killed by Linda Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I am sure we got time to close Kingdom Hearts. Cody Fairbrother: Good idea, bro. walks up to Sora Mickey Mouse: Sora, let's close it. nods and points the X-Blade at the floor Sora: Everybody, help me out. allies stand by Sora in a semi circle Ryan F-Freeeman: Are you ready, Hana? Foiletta: Yeah. Nodoka, Milly, Pinkipoo, Kyubi, Foiletta and the rest of the Yo-kai friends stood by Sora and joined the semi circle Meg Griffin: I'm ready too, my love. Ryan on the cheek points the X-blade at the sky and magic glows appear. A light beam fires at Kingdom Hearts and it glows, meaning that Kingdom Hearts is closed Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer